Ein Hass, der keine Grenzen kennt
by Queen girl
Summary: Hermine hasst Draco abgrundtief, er jedoch liebt sie auf eine Weise, die er nicht kennt. Ein unerwartetes Ende. Eine andere FF als viele andere. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hier bin ich mal wieder, diesmal mit einer neuen Story, die wahrscheinlich zwei oder drei Chapter lang wird. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Es ist eine etwas andere Story, als ihr es oft zu lesen bekommt ;-) Also, dann mal los.

* * *

**Ein Hass, der keine Grenzen kennt**

Da lief sie wieder einmal mit ihm, wie immer, wenn ich sie sah. Sie grüßte mich nicht, sie schenkte mir nicht einmal ein Lächeln, sie sah mich nur hasserfüllt an und stolzierte mit ihm an mir vorbei, als würde ich nichts bedeuten, als würde ich nichts sein. Sie mochte mich nicht nur nicht, sie hasste mich abgrundtief und ich verstand sie. Ich war blond, ich war ein Slytherin und ich war der Feind Harry Potters. Mir war klar, dass es etwas besseres bedeutete, mit Harry Potter befreundet zu sein, als mit Draco Malfoy und ich spürte, dass sie ihren Harry grenzenlos liebte, dass er ihr ein und alles war. Sie wich nie von seiner Seite, sie stand ihm bei, sie kämpfte mit ihm, wenn Lord Voldemort sein Gegner war. Ich bewunderte sie. Noch nie hatte ich jemanden gesehen, der seinem Freund so beistand, ihm so half, wie Hermine Granger. Sie war etwas Besonderes. Und ich liebte sie, wie sie Harry Potter liebte.

Es waren Gefühle für sie, die ich selbst nicht einmal verstand. Ja, ich liebte sie, aber da mischte noch etwas mit, etwas, das ich nicht kannte und ich hatte bis jetzt noch nicht heraus gefunden, was das war, was dieses etwas bedeutete, dass in mir lauerte. Es gab Zeiten, da hatte ich Angst vor diesen Gefühlen für sie, aber diese Zeiten waren nicht mehr, ich kannte dieses etwas in mir schon zu lange, als dass ich mich noch vor ihm fürchten würde. Aber dass es zum Teil Liebe war, das wusste ich immer.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie wieder mit ihm an mir vorbei ging, mich herab lässig ansah, eine Augenbraue hochzog, war mir klar, dass sie sich fragte, wie es so einen schrecklichen Menschen wie mich auf dieser Welt geben konnte und ich versuchte ihr zu zeigen, dass ich anders sein konnte, ich bemühte mich nach Kräften nett zu sein, aber manchmal überkam mich dieses seltsame Gefühl und alles war wieder weg, ich wollte anders zu ihr sein, aber ich wusste nicht, wie. Sie nahm mich nicht auf, sie ließ mich stehen, wenn ich etwas zu ihr sagen wollte, sie ging mit Harry weg, und ich wusste, dass auch er mich hasste wie die Pest, aber das war nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Hass von Hermine auf mich.

Es tat weh, in ihren Augen zu sehen, dass sie mich am liebsten mit den schlimmsten Flüchen beworfen hätte, dass sie mir am liebsten mit freier Hand ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte. Manchmal überkam es mich einfach und ich war fies zu ihr, ich machte sie herunter, obwohl ich es nicht wollte, und jeden Tag fand sie mich schlimmer, jeden Tag verabscheute sie mich mehr. Sie verachtete mich zutiefst.

Ich glaube nicht, dass man diesen Hass auf mich beschreiben kann, er war zu groß, und manchmal fragte ich mich, warum sie mich eigentlich so hasste, sie hatte Gründe, mich nicht zu mögen, sie hatte Gründe, mich nicht ab zu können, aber es war mehr als das. Sie verabscheute mich. Vielleicht lag es an Harry, vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie ihn so sehr liebte, und er fand mich nun einmal schrecklich. Sie tat es ihm also gleich – aber sie fand mich nicht nur schrecklich. Sie tat alles, damit es mir schlecht ging. Sie tat alles, damit ich lieber tot sein wollte, als zu leben.

Aber warum?

Es war wieder einmal so ein Tag, an dem sich unsere Blicke in der Eingangshalle beim Essen kreuzten. Ich bemerkte, dass sie mich oft ansah. Ich wusste, dass auch ihr auffiel, dass ich nicht gerade selten zu ihr herüberschaute. Und ich wusste auch, dass sie es schrecklich fand.  
Sie las den Tagespropheten, sprach mit Harry, lachte mit ihm, aber ihr Blick fiel immer wieder zu mir herüber. Ihre Augen verengten sich, sie funkelte mich an und wandte sich langsam wieder ab.  
Ich sah sie fragend an, wollte wieder einmal nett sein, ja, ich schaute sogar ein wenig bittend zu ihr herüber. Harry sah meinen Blick, er zog die Nase hoch und deutete Hermine darauf hin, was ich hier tat, aber sie nickte nur, sagte etwas, was ich nicht verstehen konnte, und dann standen die beiden auf und verließen die Halle.  
Ich merkte, dass Hermine schnell lief, sie wollte weg von mir, das spürte ich.  
Und ich fragte mich wieder einmal, wie so ein Hass auf dieser Welt überhaupt möglich war.

Es geschah oft, dass wir uns in den Gängen trafen, ich mit meinen Freunden und sie mit Harry. Es war einer der Tage, an denen ich mich nicht beherrschen konnte und ich fand mich schrecklich dafür. Ich wollte es nicht sagen, aber es rutschte mir heraus, ein einfaches, kleines _„Pff"_, so herab lässig, wie ich nur konnte. Sie strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht, und ich merkte, dass sie sich auf die Lippe beißen musste, um mich nicht zu schlagen.  
Ich lachte nur. Harry hob den Kopf, er war größer als ich und ich merkte, wie er langsam seinen Zauberstab zückte. „Lass sie in Ruhe, ja?", zischte er mir zu und Hermine zog ihn weg von mir. Ich hörte, wie sie flüsterte, ich sei es nicht wert, auch nur ein einziges Wort an mich zu verschwenden und damit liefen sie weg von uns.

* * *

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ich bitte um ein kleines Review. Das ermuntert mich immer, weiter zu schreiben, egal ob Lob oder Kritik! Danke fürs Lesen noch mal. Ein zweites Chap wird es sicherlich geben.

Liebe Grüße

Queen Girl


	2. Chapter 2

So, hier das zweite Chapter. Ich hoffe, ich hab euch nicht zu lang warten lassen. Beeilt hab ich mich jedenfalls und mir – wie immer – viel Mühe gegeben.  
Zu den Reviews:  
**_Nily_** Danke schön, freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt. Draco wird zu weich, meintest du … ich hab darauf hin länger darüber nach gedacht, aber es sind ja seine inneren Gedanken, nach außen heraus ist er immer total cool und lässig.  
**_Harry Black Potter_** Ganz ganz ganz lieben Dank! Ja, das andere Ende wird kommen … im nächsten Chapter! Ich hoffe du bleibst dabei …  
**_Ardsmair_** danke ;-) hier ist die Fortsetzung …

Es passiert vielleicht noch nicht so viel, wie ihr erwartet habt, aber ich hoffe, es bleibt trotzdem spannend. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und danke für die lieben Reviews!

**Chapter zwei**

Wieder einmal hatte ich mir vorgenommen, nett zu ihr zu sein, ihr zu zeigen, dass ich auch anders sein konnte. Es war im Zaubertrank Unterricht, Professor Snape ließ uns einen Trank mischen und Hermine streckte dauerhaft. Professor Snape ignorierte sie. Nicht nur, weil sie eine Gryffindor war, sondern auch, weil sie die Freundin Harry Potters war.  
Der Professor kam an mir vorbei, schenkte mir ein kühles Lächeln und alles in mir sträubte sich, das zu tun, was ich tun wollte, aber das hielt mich nicht von meinem Vorhaben ab. „Ähm … Professor …", sagte ich und deutete auf Hermines Hand, die direkt vor mir in der Luft streckte. Professor Snapes schwarze Augen verengten sich und er kräuselte seine Lippen. „Ich denke, ich kann immer noch selbst entscheiden, wer sich in meiner Stunde äußern darf!", zischte er mir kalt zu und schritt mit flatterndem Umhang davon. „Sicher, Professor!", murmelte ich ihm leise hinterher.  
Hermines Hand glitt herunter und sie drehte sich langsam zu mir um. Ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos und ich wusste, dass sie gehört hatte, was sich hier abgespielt hatte. Für einen Moment glaubte ich, es geschafft zu haben, für einen Moment war ich mir sicher, dass sie ihre Meinung mir gegenüber wenigstens ein bisschen geändert hatte. Aber dann schnaubte sie leise, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und warf mir einen so vernichtenden Blick zu, den ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, wenn ich ihn nicht schon dutzende Male von ihr empfangen hätte. Ihr Stuhl drehte sich wieder und mir blieb die gewohnte Sicht auf ihre schönen, lockigen Haare.

Ich geriet immer öfters in solche Situationen, in denen ich glaubte, es geschafft zu haben, aber niemals behielt ich recht, immer machte Hermine meine Freude innerhalb Sekunden zunichte. Wenn ich sah, wie sie Harry anschaute, so bewundernd, so zart, wurde mir kalt und ich beneidete Harry, der sich nicht einmal im Klaren darüber war, was für ein Glück er getroffen hatte. Vielleicht war ich der einzige, der Hermines zweite Seite kannte, die Seite, die Hass ausdrückte, aber vielleicht war ich auch der einzige Mensch, der jemals so verachtet worden war. Es tat unglaublich weh, wenn sie mich so anschaute, aber mein Stolz war mir zu wichtig, als dass ich es gezeigt hätte. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, würde ich bei jedem einzelnen über tausende Male sterben. Noch nie hatte sie mich berührt, sie war immer darauf bedacht, sich nicht ihre Hände an mir schmutzig zu machen, immer wollte sie so großen Abstand wie möglich zwischen und bringen.

Und dann hatte ich wieder diese Phasen, dieses seltsame Gefühl, und ich machte sie herunter, traf sie mit harten Worten, und lachte hämisch. Mein Lachen war nie echt. Immer war es gekünstelt, immer musste ich mir Mühe geben, damit ich überhaupt ein Lächeln zustande brachte. Ich hasste dieses Leben. Ich hasste es. Es war schlimm, zu wissen, dass jemand mehr hassen konnte als lieben. Ich bin sicher, Hermine hätte es nie gekonnt, wenn sie nicht mich kennen gelernt hätte, wenn sie mich nicht getroffen hätte, damals, als wir beide noch so klein gewesen waren, im Zug. Sie war an mir vorbeigelaufen, ich hatte im Abteil gesessen, sie hatte mich erst mit großen Augen angestarrt, dann waren sie kalt geworden, kalt und abweisend. „Du bist Malfoy, nicht?", hatte sie leise gefragt. „Dein Vater, er heißt doch Lucius, das stimmt doch?"  
Ich hatte keine Antwort gegeben. Dieser Hass in ihren Augen hatte mich schon damals fertig gemacht, ich hatte nicht verstanden, wie man jemandem so verachtende Blicke zuwerfen konnte, ohne dass man sich nicht einmal kannte.  
Dann war sie davon gegangen.  
Das war meine erste Begegnung mit ihr gewesen, kurz, aber sehr bedeutungsvoll für mich, und ich war mir sicher, auch für sie.

Ich lief mit meinen Freunden den See entlang, sie sprachen über irgendwelche, unwichtigen Hausaufgaben und ich dachte nach. Ich dachte nach über Hermine Granger. Ich dachte nach über ihr Verhalten. Über mein Verhalten.  
Unauffällig sonderte ich mich von meinen Freunden ab, ich wollte jetzt alleine sein, ich wollte nicht dauernd von ihrem nutzlosen Gequatsche genervt werden, dass mir zum einen Ohr hinein und zum anderen wieder heraus ging. Ich wollte für mich sein.  
Hermine war ein kluges Mädchen, das wusste ich. Sie hatte etwas, was kein anderes Mädchen hatte, nein, sie war etwas eigenes, etwas, was ich bewunderte. Sie hatte Gründe, dessen war ich mir sicher, gute Gründe, aber mir war schleierhaft, welche für Ursachen es sein mussten, die so einen Hass auflodern ließen.  
Ich blieb mit einem Mal hinter einer dicken, hohen Eiche stehen; ich hatte Stimmen gehört, Stimmen, die ich kannte.  
„Weißt du, was er getan hat?", fragte Hermine mit einem unglücklichen Unterton in der Stimme. „Du weißt es nicht, richtig? Nein, woher solltest du es auch wissen. Aber es ist meine –"  
Harry unterbrach sie, und ich merkte, dass er sich bemühen musste, ruhig zu bleiben. „Nein, Hermine, ich habe keine Ahnung, du hast es mir nie gesagt. Du musst es mir auch nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht willst. Aber denkst du, dass hier der richtige Platz dafür ist?"  
„Du meinst, hier kann uns jeder –. Du hast Recht. Aber wenn ich anfange, solltest du dich lieber festhalten. Weißt du, was er _ist_?" Hermines Stimme zitterte leicht. Damit gingen sie davon, und es war unmöglich, weiterhin zu lauschen, die Wege waren zu offen.

Es dauerte lange, bis ich begriff, wen Hermine gemeint haben könnte. Möglicherweise war ich dieser _er_ gewesen, von dem sie gesprochen hatten, vielleicht, aber nicht unbedingt. Es gab viele Menschen, die Hermine etwas getan haben könnten; nun, ich hatte sie niemals und in keiner Weise behindert. Soweit ich wusste.

* * *

Das wars mal wieder von mir. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Und wieder einmal ein Hinweis auf den kleinen, blauen Button da unten links. Ich bitte hiermit um Reviews ;-) Das nächste Chapter wird auch das letzte sein …

Lieben Gruß, ich werde mich mit dem Weiterschreiben beeilen,

Queen Girl


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Hier das nächste Chapter, auf das ihr (hoffentlich ) ) schon lange gewartet habt. Ich hab ein bisschen gebraucht, tut mir leid. Jedenfalls viel Spaß beim Lesen des letzten Chapters!

Zu den Reviews:

**Harry Black Potter:** Hey, danke! Dein Review hat mich total gefreut! Und hier ist die Auflösung …hab mich beeilt ) +bussi+

**Leresa**: auch dir danke! Hier geht's weiter…Viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Ardsmair: **japp..hier ist sie ) danke! Hoffe, dir gefällts!

**Chapter 3**

Es wurde kälter, der Himmel verdunkelte sich immer öfters und die Tage wurden kürzer. Ich sah Hermine immer seltener, sie ging mir aus dem Weg, und wenn ich sie einmal sah, so schenkte sie mir nur kurz ihren wütenden Blick voller Hass, drehte sich um und verschwand, so bald sie konnte. Ich versuchte es, so gut wie möglich zu unterdrücken, blieb nach außen hin kühl und gefasst, aber innerlich breitete sich der Wunsch und die Sehnsucht nach der Antwort aus. Kurz gesagt, ich wurde ungeduldig. Viele Jahre schon waren vergangen, ich hatte viel gegeben, damit Hermine mich mochte und mich nicht so abgrundtief hasste, wie sie es tat. Nie hatte ich es geschafft. Aber es musste doch einen Grund dafür geben, eine Antwort darauf, weshalb sie mir so wehtat.  
Und ich wusste, dass ich nicht mehr lange Zeit hatte, es heraus zu finden, bald würde uns das Leben trennen und es würde immer in mir nagen, dieser Hass.  
Ich wollte es endlich wissen.

Es war ein Tag, an dem ich es herausfand, an dem es warm war, wie lange nicht mehr. Ich stieg die breiten Treppen hinab, um an den See des Schlosses zu gelangen, wo ich Hermine mit Harry erblickte. Ihr Haar glänzte leicht in der Mittagssonne und ich hätte soviel dafür gegeben, jetzt mit ihr zu sein.  
Langsam näherte ich mich ihr, lief leise. Jetzt wollte ich es wissen, und wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst war, hatte ich Angst. Das dumpfe Gefühl breitete sich in meiner Magengegend aus und ich gab mir Mühe, mich nicht übergeben zu müssen.  
Trotz meinen Bemühungen bemerkte Hermine mich sofort und ihre Augen weiteten sich, ich wusste nicht, was es war, vielleicht der Schrecken, vielleicht der Hass. Aber es saß tief, dass ich solche Gefühle auslösen konnte.  
Hermine wollte Harry wegziehen, doch Harry blieb stehen und flüsterte ihr etwas zu. Dann ging er davon, er war nicht weit weg, das sah ich. Wollte er sie vor mir beschützen, indem er zusah, was hier passierte? Das Mädchen kämpfte mit sich, und sie verlor. Sie wollte wegrennen.  
„Hermine", sagte ich deutlich und sie drehte sich zu mir um.  
„Was?", fragte sie kalt, sie wandte ihren Kopf von mir ab, blieb jedoch stehen.  
Ich rang einen Moment lang mit mir selbst, dann setzte ich mich durch und fragte: „Was ist los? Warum nur, Hermine, warum hasst du mich so? Du musst Gründe haben, und ich will sie wissen."  
„Nun", Hermine ballte ihre Hand zur Faust, „du hast völlig Recht, ich habe Gründe. Aber das ist meine Sache. Es geht dich nichts an. Lass mich."  
Ich hob die Augenbrauen und versuchte, mir nichts von meiner Spannung anmerken zu lassen, ich war nah dran, das spürte ich.  
„Lass es mich wissen. Es ist wichtig für mich … Und es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an. Weißt du, es macht nicht gerade Spaß, verabscheut zu werden."  
Hermine ließ ihre Augen an mir herabwandern, dann sagte sie kühl: „Ich bin mir sicher, das der letzte Teil richtig war. Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum es _wichtig_ für dich sein sollte. Ich verstehe nicht, warum _ich_ wichtig für dich sein sollte."  
Sie würde dieses kleine Spielchen hier gewinnen, dessen war ich mir sicher, und wählte meine folgenden Worte mit Bedacht. „Ich habe dich damals kennen gelernt, und du hast mich gehasst und nun kenne ich dich immer noch und du hasst mich immer noch. Stelle dir vor, es kommt jemand heran und verabscheut dich über alles auf der Welt, aber du weißt nicht, warum oder wieso. Würde es dich denn nicht interessieren, was überhaupt los ist?"  
„Oh doch!" Hermine lachte heiser. „Aber du tust hier so, als wäre es nichts. Du glaubst vielleicht, hier geht es um Dinge wie Eifersucht oder Liebe, aber das kannst du dir abschminken. Ich würde mich töten, wenn ich mit dir zusammen sein müsste. Und das, Malfoy, das ist kein Witz. Verstehst du mich?"  
Ehrlich gesagt verstand ich sie nicht, aber trotzdem nickte ich zögerlich. „Mag sein, aber ich weiß sehr wohl, dass es um Wichtigeres geht. Ich würde mich nur freuen, wenn du mir es verraten würdest…"  
„Die Freude gebe ich dir nicht!"  
„Warum?"  
„Dein Vater hat es dir also nicht erzählt, das war klar. Ein Feigling, dieser elende Mistkerl!", giftete Hermine mich an und schnappte nach Luft. „Du willst es also wissen?"  
„Ja!" Meine Antwort war klar und deutlich.  
Hermine warf ihr Haar zurück und ich erschrak, als sie plötzlich losbrüllte. „NA GUT, WENN DU ES WISSEN WILLST, ICH SAGE ES DIR. DEIN VATER IST DARAN SCHULD, DIESER VERDAMMTE MANN, DEIN VATER!" Sie holte tief Luft, dann sprach sie leiser weiter. „Wenn ich dich mögen würde, würde ich dir eine Sitzgelegenheit anbieten, damit du nicht umfällst, aber es ist nun einmal so, dass ich dich _nicht_ mag."  
Sie hatte mich verunsichert. Mein Vater war ein Todesser, er konnte ihr viel angetan haben, aber wer sagte, dass ich auch so war? Und war es wirklich so schrecklich, so schlimm, wie sie es schilderte?  
„Okay", ihre Stimme wurde leicht drohend, „dein Vater also, dein Vater hat meine Mutter vor vielen Jahren vergewaltigt. Und soll ich dir vielleicht einmal sagen, wer da heraus kam?" Sie wurde wieder laut. „SOLL ICH ES DIR SAGEN? ICH! JA, ICH! Und dafür, Malfoy, dafür hasse ich dich und deinen Vater. Es ist abscheulich. Du bist abscheulich."  
Ich sah, wie Harry hinter einem Baum hervor kam und das Geschehen mit niedergeschlagenen Augen betrachtete.  
Bevor ich etwas tun konnte, bekam ich einen festen Schlag ins Gesicht, ich taumelte, spürte Blut und fiel dann auf den Boden. Hermine trat mich noch einmal fest in den Bauch, dann stolzierte sie davon.  
Ich war geschockt, von der Wahrheit und von diesen festen Hieben, aber mir wurde etwas klar, während ich verkrampft am Boden lag, alleine am Teich.

Ein Slytherin konnte eine Gryffindor nicht lieben, ein Malfoy keine Granger. Dieses andere Gefühl, das ich nie verstanden hatte, es war Hass gewesen, ich hatte Eindrücke von ihr gehabt, die sich so gegensätzlich waren, wie sie nur sein konnten. Ich wollte keine Gryffindor als Halbschwester haben. Und ich hasste sie, wie ein Slytherin eine Gryffindor und wie ein stolzer Malfoy eine Granger hassen musste.

**Ende**

Das wars…ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Und bitte euch ganz lieb um reviews )

Liebe Grüße

Queen Girl


End file.
